


Reminiscent Nesting

by Vyxyn



Series: The Stilinski-Hales [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pack Feels, Pregnant Derek Hale, Sappy Wolf, Supportive Stiles Stilinski, i'll fight you, the sheriff's name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here I was thinking this will only be 2 chapters. Clearly, I lied. Suddenly multi-chapters!</p>
<p>So here is chapter 2 of I don't know how many chapters yet. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Reminiscing

 

Stiles feels the bed dip, and the air next to him lightens. He wearily opens and eye and checks the time. One am.

“MMMMmhhhhh Dermmmhhfhhd bed.” Stiles promptly falls back asleep.

He wakes up a bit later. He can tell that he’s the only body in the bed. He flings his arm over and feels Derek’s side. Cold. Stiles looks at the time again. Three am.

Curiosity gets the better of him, and he stumbles out of bed, croaking “Derek? Where are you babe?”

“Nursery.”

Stiles shuffles out of the bedroom and into the nursery. Derek is sitting in one of the two nursing chairs, holding a pair of pastel purple booties. His eyes are red and puffy, and he looks sad. Stiles stumbles forward, and kneels in front of Derek, arms crossed over Derek’s legs. He looks up at his husband. “What’s wrong my love?”

Derek sniffs. “I’m sad.”

“About your family?”

Derek finally tears his eyes away from the delicate booties, and looks down at his husband. His eyes are swimming with tears, and his bottom lip is wobbling. Derek nods. “My mom. My mom should be here. YOUR mom should be here. They should be here to welcome these girls into our family. Our pack.”

Stiles reaches up and wipes the tears from his husband’s cheek. His heart aches for Derek, for Derek’s loss, and it aches for Stiles’ loss too. “I miss my mom too Derek. So much. And I would have loved to have met your mom. From the stories you, Peter, and Cora have told the pack, she sounds like an incredible woman. I can imagine you are a lot like her.”

Derek just nods. Stiles sits back, butt on the floor, legs crossed in front of him, hands rubbing circles into Derek’s thighs. “You know, I’ve always thought about your mom and mine meeting for the first time. I always imagined your mom saying how she can’t imagine how someone got through your grumpy-brow exterior, and my mom saying that she’s so happy her little spaz found someone.”

A smile pulls at Derek’s face and he says softly, “You’re not a spaz.”

Stiles chuckles, “You’re blinded by lust babe, you know I’m a spaz. Captain Flail I think you called me once.”

Derek’s smile widens. “I did call you that. It was appropriate at the time.”

“It’s appropriate all the time. But my love, even though our moms aren’t here physically, I believe they’re here in spirit. I believe they are watching us, guiding us. I see my mom in my dreams, you know. Like when we found out you were pregnant? Mom told me how proud of me she was. When we got married, that night mom told me how happy she that I found  mój mały wilk.”

Derek’s eyebrows crease in confusion. “What does that mean?”

Stiles beams up at the man who holds his heart. “It means my little wolf”.

Derek blushes. “I dream of my mom too. The most vivid was after our first date. In the dream she sat me down and handed me a book. On the cover was your name in gold script, and when I opened the book mom told me that this book was everything I needed to know about my mate. She called you my forever.”

Stiles heart clenches, and his eyes fill with tears. He manages to squeak out, “She did?”

Derek nods. “She did. She still comes to me in my dreams sometimes. Usually when I’m unsettled. So I think you’re right. They are still with us. But it’s not the same. I wish she was here so I could talk about the pregnancy. I’m experiencing and feeling things I thought I’d never get to. And it’s overwhelming at times. The hormones, feeling the cubs move. Sometimes I just want to talk about it with someone.”

Stiles starts to rub Derek’s bump, earning a couple of kicks from the cubs. “I know she’s not your mom, or even mine, but Melissa is a mom. She’s been there, and she’s a nurse. And she’s pack. I think she would be honoured to give you advice.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. She loves you. She love US. And is so excited for our girls. Why don’t you give her a call and do brunch or something?” 

“Ok. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea”

“Good. Now my love, you and my cubs need to come back to bed and get some rest, ok?”

“Just another few minutes? I’ve been getting ideas about the rest of the nursery. I’m itching to get it finished. That was the reason I woke up in the first place, but then I fell into my thoughts.”

“Oh yeah? What ideas?”

“Well I was thinking a woodland theme. DON’T LAUGH. But I don’t want to do the whole pink for girls thing, so I was thinking like a field with the woods in the background, and beautiful rich colours in the bedding. It’ll go well with the furniture Jax got us.” 

Derek tries to get up from the chair, but struggles, so Stiles gets up from the floor, and pulls Derek up so he’s standing. Derek shuffles over to the two windows. “I was thinking we have curtains here that are like the bark of a tree, and there’s a wall painting or decal or something that has the leaves at the tops of the windows, with bushes and woods and stuff in the background.”

He waddles over to the wall where the changing tables are. “I wanted a painting on the wall here of everyone in the pack. All the wolves in the wolf form, Kira as a fox, and all the humans as well. And if the kids are on their change tables, then it’s like they’re in the picture too.”

Derek turns to Stiles. “And I wanted the rest of our family on there too. Your mom. My parents. And Laura. Maybe in the background? But I think they should be there.”

Stiles hums and nods in agreement, and watches as Derek waddles towards the wardrobe. “This is a big wardrobe even with twins, so I was thinking we make half of this wardrobe into an inside cubby house? Somewhere to play when it’s raining out. Doesn’t matter if the girls are human or wolves, they’ll still love a hiding place that’s filled with books or toys, or whatever their hearts desire.”

“That’s an amazing idea babe. I love your suggestions.”

“Do you have any suggestions?”

“I do. I’d like a reading corner. Full of pillows and blankets and all things soft. Somewhere that’s big enough to fit all four of us comfortably, so we can snuggle in and tell stories.”

Derek’s smile lights up his face. “YES. That’s a fantastic idea. We can set up a bookshelf next to it, and the cubs can pick a book each. And we can read the books together, and do the voices. I think they’d love that.”   


“I think we’d love that too,” Stiles says as he takes Derek’s hand.

Derek grins. “I think you’re right.” He then lets out a big yawn. “Ok. Sleep now.” He leans over and gently kisses Stiles. “Love you. Thank you for calming me.”

“Any time, Sappywolf”.

The husbands walk hand in hand back to their bedroom, Stiles stopping to write a note to remind Derek to call Melissa later, then pausing to help Derek get comfortable in bed. He leans forward and kisses his wolf on the nose, and whispers “I love you”, before turning off the light, and crawling into bed.

While Derek slips into sleep easily, Stiles is wide awake.

He has a surprise to plan.


	2. Planning

Stiles crawls out of bed at seven, grabs his cell phone, and goes into the kitchen, while Derek is still sound asleep. He fires off a text message to everyone in the pack.

 

**From: Stiles Stilinski-Hale - 7.02AM**

**To: Pack (minus Derek)**

GUYS. Need your help for a super duper mega surprise for my darling husband and carrier of my cubs. Basically, we were talking about the nursery early this morning, and I want to give Derek everything he wants.

 

**From: The Red-Head Goddess - 7.05 AM**

**To: Pack (minus Derek)**

Leave it with me to arrange, Stiles. We should meet for coffee to discuss. Call me at 10.

 

**From: Stiles Stilinski-Hale - 7.06 AM**

**To: Pack (minus Derek)**

You are a gem Miss Lydia!! Melissa, would you mind giving Derek a call and arrange a time to do brunch or something with him? He really needs someone to talk to about the whole pregnancy thing. He’s not up yet, he had a rough morning.

 

**From: Pack Mom - 7.10 AM**

**To: Pack (minus Derek)**

Of course Stiles. I’d be honoured to!

 

**From: Daddy-O - 7.15 AM**

**To: Pack (minus Derek)**

I’ve found a bunch of your baby stuff in the attic Stiles. Bring Derek over and we can go through it together.

 

**From: Stiles Stilinski-Hale - 7.16 AM**

**To: Pack (minus Derek)**

Melissa! You’re a gem!

Daddy-O, I think Derek would really like that. I’ll give you a call later.

Guys, Derek is waking up, talk amongst yourselves. Lydia, I’ll call you at 10.

Love you all so much!! Mwah!!!

 

Stiles turns his phone to silent, just in case it begins vibrating. He puts the kettle on, and runs Derek’s favourite mug under the hot water tap, filled it up with the steaming liquid to heat up his husband’s mug. Getting Derek’s favourite tea down from the cupboard, he pulls out a bag, puts the rest away, and waits for the kettle to boil.

Stiles can hear Derek shuffling around in the bedroom, going into the bathroom, washing up, and shuffling out to the kitchen. Stiles looks at his sleepy husband, bare bump protruding from his bathrobe, hair every which way, and eyebrows stuck in a trademark scowl. 

Stiles can’t help but smile. “You are so beautiful my forever.”

Derek grumps even more. “Don’t make me cry boo.”

“Did you just call me boo?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh my god Der, I hope our girls are as grumpy as you first thing in the morning. It’s so damn cute!”

Derek stands in front of Stiles in the kitchen, grumpy eyebrows dancing, and pouting up a storm. “I’m not cute.”

Stiles chuckles. “I’m sorry Mr Alpha, but you are cute. Now, take your fluffy butt to the recliner, and I’ll bring you your favourite tea, in your favourite mug, and put on your favourite cartoons.”

Derek grumbles, but leans over for a kiss from Stiles. “Love you”, then he shuffles over to his favourite chair.

The kettle finishes boiling, so Stiles get’s Derek’s tea ready, while Derek is trying to make himself comfortable. Once the tea is finished, Stiles brings it over the tea, while Derek is still fidgeting in the chair.

“You ok Der?”

“Can’t get comfortable.”

Stiles puts the mug down. “Ok, sit back. Good. Now relax.” Stiles flicks the side of the chair and it reclines. Derek settles in the chair with a smile. Stiles grabs a blanket, laying it across his husband’s lap, tucking it under the bump (“The bump gets hot babe”), and then picks up the mug of tea and hands it to Derek.

Derek inhales and his face softens from the scowl, and he takes a tentative sip. “Mmmmm thank you.”

Stiles kisses Derek’s forehead, “You’re welcome. I think it’s a french toast with maple syrup and bacon kind of morning. What do you think?”

Derek rumbles. “Sounds good.”

Stiles presses one more kiss to his husband, and makes his way back to the kitchen, only for Derek’s cell to start ringing in the bedroom. Stiles changes course, and runs to pick it up for Derek, answers, the quickly hands it off with a, “It’s Melissa.”

With a smile, Stiles goes back into the kitchen and begins the process of making breakfast, half listening to Derek’s side of the conversation.

“Yeah I’m ok. A little sore. A bit uncomfortable.”

“Really?”

“That … that sounds really good actually. I was going to ring you to see if you wanted to meet up.”

“No no, everything's fine. I just feel like I need to talk to someone.”

“Just about being pregnant. This is new for me, and I feel like I’m out of my depth.”

“It is? You felt that way with Scott?”

“Wow. Ok. Yeah, that makes sense.”

“What time?”

“Eleven thirty sounds great.”

“Ok yeah, that sounds perfect. Thanks Melissa.”

“Ok, see you at eleven thirty. Bye.”

Stiles turns to Derek, “You ok babe?”

Derek smiles. “I am. Melissa is going to pick me up, then we are going to have a massage, then a late lunch. Is that ok with you?”

“Completely fine. You need to do this babe. For yourself, and the cubs. They can’t have their daddy all stressed and nervous.”

Derek hums around a mouthful of tea, and relaxes back into the recliner.

Stiles grabs his phone.

 

**From: Stiles Stilinski-Hale - 7.55 AM**

**To: Pack (minus Derek)**

Melissa is picking up Derek at 11.30 this morning, so can we have a quick pack meeting? Preferably not here as Derek will smell you all. Any suggestions?

 

**From: The Red-Head Goddess - 7.56AM**

**To: Pack (minus Derek)**

We’ll have it at mine at midday, we’ll order lunch in. Melissa, if you can keep Derek occupied for a couple of hours so we can get this surprise sorted, that would be great.

 

**From: Pack Mom - 8.01AM**

**To: Pack (minus Derek)**

I don’t expect to be bringing Derek back until 4-4.30. Will that be enough time?

 

**From: The Red-Head Goddess - 8.03AM**

**To: Pack (minus Derek)**

Perfect. Thanks Melissa. I expect the rest of you to be here at midday on the dot. No exceptions.

  
Stiles puts his phone away with a smile. As he plates up their breakfast, he can’t help but enjoy the surge of excitement at planning a surprise for Derek, a space for their two very own cubs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I was thinking this will only be 2 chapters. Clearly, I lied. Suddenly multi-chapters!
> 
> So here is chapter 2 of I don't know how many chapters yet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	3. Pampering - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Melissa are off to get pampered!

At eleven thirty on the dot, there is a knock on the door of the Stilinski-Hale house. With a big smile of anticipation, Derek waddles to the front door. Swinging it open, he smiles even wider at Melissa. “Hi Melissa, I’ll just get my wallet and we can go?”

“Sure thing. Might want to grab a spare pair of underpants too, we’re having a mud bath”. Melissa walks inside to wait for Derek, and gives Stiles a big hug. “I’ll bring Derek home about four, is that ok?”

“That should be fine. I’m going to make Der’s favourite meal tonight.”

“Slab of cow?”

Stiles laughs. “Slab of cow.”

Derek comes shuffling out of the bedroom with his wallet in hand. “Actually Melissa, do you mind if we do some shopping this afternoon? There’s a new store with baby clothes that has just opened, so I want to get some stuff for the cubs.”

“That’s fine with me Derek. That ok with you Stiles?”

“Completely fine. Don’t go too bananas though babe. Dad mentioned he’s got some of my old stuff he wants to give us.”

Derek grins. “He does? Oh that would be fantastic. Ok, I’ll get a few things, then get the rest after we’ve seen what your dad has.”

Stiles gives Derek a kiss on the cheek, and a pat on the bum. “Have fun my love. You too Melissa.”

“We will! Come on Derek, let’s get you pampered.” Melissa takes Derek’s arm to help him to the car. They stop briefly to let the husband’s kiss, and with another pat on the tooshie from Stiles, Melissa and Derek are on their way.

Melissa helps Derek and his bump plonk into the car, shuts the door for him, and goes around to the driver’s side to settle herself behind the wheel. Turning on the ignition, Melissa backs the car out of the driveway. Once she’s out on the road, she turns quickly and smiles at Derek, before focusing back on the road.

“So how are you feeling Derek?”

Derek sighs. “I was a bit emotional this morning. Woke up really early and sat in the nursery until Stiles woke up too. It started off just me restless about finishing off the nursery, but then became about my family. I just wish my mom was here. And my dad. But mostly my mom.”

“That’s completely understandable, and completely normal Derek. I wanted my mom when I was going to have Scott, but she wasn’t there. Little different circumstances to yours, as my mom didn’t want anything to do with Scott and I, so I did it pretty much alone.”

“Oh Melissa that’s awful.”

“It was then, but it made me stronger, you know?”

“I do. I'm so grateful for you Melissa, for what you’ve done for the pack, and what you’re doing for me now. I can't tell you how much I need this.”

“But it’s not the same as your mom.”

“It’s not. But, with you here, I know I’m not alone. And you’re pack, so it’s like family.” Derek’s eyes begin to fill with tears, and his voice slightly breaks. “I really need this, having someone to talk to. And I’m glad it’s you.”

Melissa responds with a few tears of her own. “I’m really honoured you’d trust me with this Derek.” She reaches out and takes Derek’s hand, just as they are pulling into the spa. “I’m here for you always.” 

The car is expertly manoeuvred into a free parking space, put into park, and then turned off. Melissa turns to Derek, squeezing his hand. “I mean it Derek, anytime you need me, call me and I’ll come, ok? Any questions, I’ll answer. I don’t ever want you thinking or feeling like you’re alone ok?”

Derek squeezes Melissa’s hand back. “Don’t get me wrong, Stiles is amazing, but I just need to talk to someone who has done this before.”

“I know. Come on Alpha Hale, it’s time to get pampered.” After getting out of the car herself, Melissa goes around and helps Derek out of his seat, and they walk into the spa together. 

The lady at the front desk knows who to expect, and the special pregnant-male-Alpha circumstances of one of their clients. The lady introduces herself as Sarah, and brings Melissa and Derek out the back. They are handed a robe each, and going into seperate dressing rooms, the take off everything except their undergarments. 

Derek waddles out of his dressing room, rubbing at his substantial bump which is peaking through the robe, both as a calming movement for the cubs, but also as a way to soothe the dull ache from the stretch of his skin. Melissa is already out of her dressing room, chatting with Sarah. As Derek makes his way towards the ladies, Melissa’s smile expands as she takes in Derek’s pregnant form.

“Derek you look so beautiful.”

“I don’t feel beautiful. I feel like a whale.”

Melissa chuckles. “Can I take a photo? Stiles would love to see this. Please?”

Derek grumbles, but nods, because it’s for Stiles, so Melissa runs off to grab her phone. Coming back she takes a photo of Derek, turned to the side with his gorgeous bump showing through the robe, and his trademark grumpy-brows. She sends it to Stiles, and a reply comes through almost immediately.

 

**From: Stiles Stilinski-Hale - 11.54 AM**

**To: Pack Mom**

Fuck yeah that’s my husband and my cubs!!!

 

Melissa relays the message back to Derek, who groans, but blushes and smiles at his husband’s words. Melissa goes and puts her phone back in her bag, and returns to Sarah and Derek.

Sarah hands Melissa and Derek a couple of towels each. “Welcome Alpha Hale, and Melissa, to your spa session today. We are going to begin today with a mud bath, which will be for around thirty minutes. After a quick shower to remove the mud, we’ll put you into a spa bath for approximately fifteen minutes, which will help relax your body further. We’ll finish up with a massage tailored to your individual needs. Alpha Hale, I’ll be looking after you today if that’s ok? Melissa, Jody will be looking after you.”

“Please call me Derek, and that sounds perfect Sarah, thank you.”

“Excellent. If you’ll both follow me, I’ll take you to the mud room.”

Walking down the hallway in silence, Derek’s arm linked with Melissa’s, they come to a door that says “Mud Room”. Sarah opens the door, letting the human and werewolf walk in, before she follows them in. “Please put your towels on the chairs next to your tubs. Derek, there is nothing harmful for wolves in this mud, or humans for that matter Melissa. The mud is warm, so it will be an interesting sensation. Feel free to rub the mud into your bump Derek. You can also put the mud on your face if you’d like. Derek, if you’d like to take off your robe first, Melissa and I will help you into the tub. We’ll also help you out when it’s time. Is that ok?”

In answer, Derek takes off his robe, leaving himself standing in black boxer briefs. One of the cubs takes that moment to move, so Derek’s bump dances, pulling a gasp from Sarah, and a laugh from Melissa. Derek growls low, and the movement stops, but an itty bitty foot is pushing her daddy’s belly, and leaving a print. Derek tickles the foot through his skin, and growls in contentment.

Sarah and Melissa come over to help Derek into the tub, but Melissa has a look on her face like she’s desperate to ask a question. Derek smiles. “You can touch the bump if you want Melissa.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Melissa rubs her hands together to warm them up, and then gently places her hands on Derek’s bump, and coos at the babies. “Hello cubs, it’s your Aunty Melissa. Your daddy and I are going to get pampered, and your daddy needs to relax, so be good for him ok?”

The cubs both bump Melissa’s hands, and she squeals in excitement. Derek looks down at Melissa, who is crouched in front of the bump, and laughs. “Did you just squeal?”

Melissa stands, and gives Derek a quick rub, and then looks up at Derek with raised brow. “I might have.” 

Derek laughs and pulls Melissa into a quick hug. “Your secret is safe with me.”

They pull apart, and Melissa moves around to one side of the tub, while Sarah waits on the side with Derek. She takes Derek’s hand, and he gingerly lifts a leg over the side of tub, lowering it into the squidgey mess. Pulling a face at the sensation, he then puts his other hand out to Melissa, and together, Sarah and Melissa help Derek get his other leg into the tub, and then lower him into the goop.

As squishy as it is, Derek relaxes almost instantly. He leans back, resting his head on the inflatable pillow at the end of the tub, and begins to move the mud across his tummy, rubbing the warmth into his skin. Before he closes his eyes, he thanks Sarah and Melissa, who is getting into her own tub, and rubs some of the mud into his arms and across his chest.

Melissa is settled in her tub, and Derek in his. He can feel the warmth permeate his skin, and paired with the soft music, it lulls him into a gentle slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow Me on Tumblr!](https://vyxynheartssterek.tumblr.com/)


	4. Planning Part 1

Back at the Stilinski-Hale household, Stiles is running around like a headless chicken. After Derek leaves, he throws himself in the shower, dries quickly, throws on a mix of his and Derek’s clothes, and then grabs his phone. Walking into the nursery, he pulls up the camera and begins to take photos of the walls, the placement of the furniture, and the inside of the cupboard.

He then goes to the garage and finds Derek’s tape measure, going back and measuring the room, and the inside of the cupboards. Making sure he’s double checked each of the measurements, he pockets the details, and gets ready to leave.

The drive over to Lydia’s has Stiles bouncing in his seat. He’s nervous because he wants the nursery to be absolutely perfect for Derek, and he’s excited because he’s helping set up the den for his cubs.

Stiles pulls into Lydia’s driveway, and notices that everyone is already here, except for his dad who pulls in behind him. The Stilinski men hug and make their way into the house, stopping to take off their shoes.

Lydia sighs. “Finally! Now, do you have all the information I requested?”

Stiles stumbles into the room, and pulls out the bit of paper with the room dimensions on it from his pocket. “Here’s the room deets. Basically what Derek wants is the wall  with  a field and woods painted in the background. He wants the bedding and stuff to be in rich earthy colours to go with the theme, and with the furniture Jackson got us, which by the way, is fucking beautiful.”

“For the windows, he mentioned having curtains that looked like tree bark, with a wall decal or painting with leaves at the tops of the windows, and at the bottom, bushes and plants. On the wall behind the change tables, he wants a painting with the entire pack. Wolfies in wolfie form, Kira in fox form, humans as well. In the background he wants those who have left us, his family who died in the fire, Laura, and my mom too.”

The Sheriff gasps. Stiles smiles at him. “Awesome huh dad.” The Sheriff can only nod.

“For the wardrobe, he wants to make half the wardrobe into an inside cubby house? The other half for their clothes. Both changing tables have storage underneath, as well as the cub’s beds, so we don’t need to utilise the entire wardrobe. The only thing I really want is a reading corner. Plenty of books, lots of pillows or bean bags, somewhere we can snuggle and read to the girls.”

Lydia smiles. “Easy. Leave everything to me. I’ll source everything, and then when it’s all ready, we’ll arrange for you and Derek to go away somewhere for the weekend so the rest of us can set it up for you. Any questions?”

The pack smile and shake their head, a couple say no. Stiles is giddy with excitement.

“This is so awesome you guys! Thank you so much for everything!! Lydia you are a gem and a goddess. Thank you.”

“You are welcome Stiles. It’s important our girls have the best, and who better than to arrange than me?”

Stiles starts to tear up. “Yoooouuuuu guyssss.”

The pack gathers around Stiles, and everyone hugs him, the wolves scenting him. Lydia raises a brow. “Well, you guys can hug it out, I’m going to get started.”


	5. Pampering - Part 2

Derek is completely relaxed. He’s nodded off in the tub a few times, bringing a lazy smile to his face each time he wakes. He spends some time rubbing the mud into his bump, relishing the feel of his cubs alternating in pushing against his hands.

He’s about to nod off again when a soft chuckle rouses him. Derek looks over to Melissa who is smiling softly at him.

“I don’t ever think I’ve seen my Alpha so relaxed and happy. Pregnancy really suits you.”

Derek blushes fiercely, but can’t hide his smile. “I love it. I love it so much. I want so many cubs, Melissa.” Derek tries to sit up in the tub. “Do you think Stiles would want more cubs?”

Melissa mimics Derek, sitting up in her tub. “When Stiles and Scott were kids, I’d find them in Scott’s room playing one of their games and talking about what they wanted in the future. Stiles always said he wanted many kids. Scott would always ask, ‘How many is many?’ And Stiles would always reply, ‘At least eight Scott. I want to be surrounded by kids.’ So, Derek, I don’t think you have to worry about Stiles not wanting more.”

Derek smiles. “I’d love to have that many. Just kids everywhere. Little Stilinski-Hales causing mischief.” Derek caresses his belly. “I can’t wait to see who these two look like. I hope they’re a nice mix of the two of us.”

“Well, they say that your kids usually take after their aunts and uncles.”

“Laura and Cora were really cute when they were cubs. I’d be ok with Charlie and Abby taking after them. But with Stiles’ nose and freckles. That would be adorable.”

“Stiles was a cute kid too. I gotta say Derek, both you and Stiles have been blessed in the genetics department. Your pups are going to be the best looking kids around.”

“That goes without saying.”

Derek and Melissa laugh as Sarah comes back into the room.

“How are you both feeling?”

“Fantastic Sarah,” Melissa says with a smile. Derek nods his agreement.

“That’s good to hear. And how are you feeling papa?”

“Really good. Very relaxed.”

“Excellent. We’re going to get the both of you cleaned off, and it’s time for your massage. Derek, I’ll be handling yours, and Melissa we’ve got Jodie set up for you. If you want to hop out of your baths, I’ll show you each to a shower.”

Melissa climbs easily out of her tub and comes to help Derek out. Derek is able to stand but is a bit wobbly, so Melissa holds on a bit tighter. Sarah helps by taking Derek’s other arm, and both women guide Derek out of his tub.

“Did you want me to bring you to the shower, Derek? Still feeling a bit wobbly?”

“Yes please, Sarah.”

Melissa lets go of Derek’s arm with a squeeze and goes to the door that Jodie is standing outside of. Jodie hands Melissa a towel, “When you’re done, please come to room 2.” Melissa closes the door, and Derek hear’s the shower turn on.

Sarah helps Derek hobble over to the room containing his shower. There is a bench that runs the length of the room, in the perfect position for the spray from the shower to reach. Derek sits down in front of the showerhead, while Sarah places Derek’s towel on a hook by the door.

“If you need anything at all Derek just call out, I’ll be cleaning out the mud baths. There’s body wash, shampoo and conditioner there for you, all of which are scent free. Feel free to stay in here as long as you need to. Also, have a think about what areas will need to most attention in the massage, and if there are any areas that are no-go zones. When you’re ready, I’ll be in room 1.”

“Thanks, Sarah.”

Sarah shuts the door quietly, leaving Derek to shower in peace. He turns the hot and cold handles to his desired temperature, and leans back against the wall, letting the water cascade down his bump. He rubs at the mud, and the water washes it away, leaving perfectly soft skin.

Gingerly Derek stands and washes the rest of the mud off his body. He then cleans and washes his hair, scrubbing at his scalp. He stands under the spray and lets the water run down his body, watching as the mud and soap wash down the drain.

Feeling sufficiently clean, Derek turns off the shower, grabs the towel from the hook and dries himself off, wrapping it around himself once he’s dry. He ends up tucking the towel under the bump and walks out and over to the massage room 1.

Opening the door, Derek’s senses are assaulted by the smell of the woods, of earth, and rain. It smells like home and comfort and Derek relaxes even further. Sarah is holding a fresh towel, and gestures for Derek to lay down on the massage table.

“So Derek, have you thought about your problem areas?”

Derek shuffles around getting comfortable, and once comfortable nods. “Yes. My legs and feet. My shoulders. And I’ve been getting a couple of headaches.”

“Ok, that’s perfect.” Sarah places the modesty towel over Derek’s boxer briefs, and makes her way over to the trolley laden with oils, and pushes it up next to massage table, and the relaxed werewolf. She picks up a hot towel and folds it so it will cover Derek’s forehead.

“I’m going to put this hot towel on your brow Derek, this should help with the headaches until I can get up there to massage. That ok?”

Derek hums his assent and closes his eyes, the hot towel placed gingerly on his forehead, covering his brows. He sighs and settles in as Sarah moves to the foot of the table and takes one of his feet in her oil-slicked hands.

Derek falls asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I wrote something for this series, was in January. SO MANY APOLOGIES. I keep getting suckered into writing other things, and really I have no excuse. But feel free to check out my other stuff if you haven't already.
> 
> Anyways, here's more pregnant Derek, because the world needs more Sterek babies. It just does, don't argue with me!!


End file.
